Nick Birch
Nicholas "Nick" Arsenio Birch is one of main protagonists and main stars of the Netflix animated series Big Mouth. A prepubescent boy living in the suburbs of New York City. He is the youngest among his friends, and has been the one to fall for multiple girls in the series so far. He is voiced by , who also voiced Douche in Sausage Party, Tippy Tinkletrousers in Captain Underpants ''and Sergei in ''The Secret Life of Pets 2. Biography Before the Series Nick was shown as a newborn to have a kind, loving and caring childhood that was offered to him by his parents, mainly because of their consistent overemotional and overly protective and TMI way of handling him during his childhood. In one episode he was seen in his diaper telling jokes into a microphone that his parents got him as a gift, as they looked on in happiness, with both of them smiling and holding hands with each other. His childhood was never mentioned or shown to be tumultuous or unhinged, but rather awkward and sexually informative, because of his parents albeit capable but TMI way of delivering information to him that possibly contributed him being uncomfortable around sexual talk. During the Show Nick Birch first appears as a 12-year-old boy having a sleepover with his best friend, Andrew. Nick excuses himself and Andrew when his parents begin to smother him. While playing basketball, Andrew says that he is not going to the dance that is in the next week. Nick reminds him about their plan to go in a group with Jessi and Jay. Season 1 In school, Nick was with his friend Andrew when people ask permission on what to do, or where to go. He was a good kid in the show. When Nick was with his family and hang out for a sleepover in Episode 4, after awhile he hangs out with our friends for a family night. Season 2 In Am I Normal, Nick plays Basketball and he was scored and Jessi came back from school and she was cheered for the game when Andrew came in. And escapes from the Department of Puberty from the Shame Wizard and saved Jessi from the Depression Kitty, at the end of the Season, Connie has became Nick's Hormone Monster. Season 3 In the Valentine's Day special, Nick was invited on our Valentine's Day Party at Lola's house, but Andrew was completely lost his mind. And in Episode 10 he was in a musical theater and Coach Steve came back and he's unfired and Mr. Lizer got defeated. When Nick left Andrew behind, he meets new friends in our camp. Relationships Friends * Andrew Glouberman - Nick's best friend. It's shown they do most things together. Andrew often stays at Nick's house and is considered part of the family. Although he got jealous of him one time, he considered Andrew to be kind of embarrassing when he brought a "Jazz hat" to the city with him while looking for his old camp crush, Roland. * Jessi Glaser - Nick's other best friend Jessi, often hangs out with Nick, Andrew and Jay. They were in a forced relationship at one point, but decided it was better for them to be friends, since then they didn't hate each other. Jessi turned to Nick in a time of need by asking to go to his house when her parents argued at her house. * Jay Bilzerian - Nick's other best friend Jay. Jay has cameras hidden in Nick's house to watch how perfect his life is. Nick finds this disturbing but Jay does nothing about telling him where the cameras are or uninstalling them. * Ghost of Duke Ellington - Duke Ellington, the famous African-american music composer of the 20's and 30's died in Nick's home. His soul remained as a ghost and now eternally lives in the house. Nick often goes to Ellington when he needs advice about something. * Gina Alvarez - Gina Alvarez is the new character appeared on Season 2 when she was sassy when she went in for a sleepover when Devin was manipulating with her. Gallery Promo & Others Nick-0.png Nick_Birch_Icon.png|Nick Birch in the Promo card Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Strong-Willed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Unwanted Category:Wrathful Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Misguided Category:Poor Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Optimists